


Various Highlander Drabbles

by beren



Category: Highlander
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecoming<br/>Joe's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

Title: Homecoming  
Author: Beren  
Fandom: Highlander  
Pairing: none  
Rating: PG

It had been nearly twelve years since Richie had seen Mac take his head, well take the head of someone who had looked just like him. Twelve years since he had turned around, changed his name, his hair colour and even taken to wearing coloured contacts to completely become someone else. Of course he knew it had been the demon's fault, he still had nightmares occasionally, but he had needed time to come to terms with the whole thing. Now he was ready; it was time to let Mac know he was still alive. It was time to go home.


	2. Joe's

Title: Joe's  
Author: Beren  
Fandom: Highlander  
Pairing: none  
Rating: G

Joe's had changed hardly at all as Richie walked in wondering what he would find. His dark emo hair cut and young trendy clothes really didn't fit in, in Seacouver, but when he had boarded the plane in Tokyo it hadn't been a planned thing, just a sudden decision, and Mitchel Ritchie had very little in common with the original Richie Ryan.

"Sorry, son," Joe said as he sat down at the bar, "but I'm going to need to see some ID."

"Oh, I'm a lot older than I look," he said with a smile and pulled his shades off.


End file.
